There have been a few inventions with the best of intentions to solve the hands free harmonica holder attached to a microphone stand like U.S. Pat. No. (4,541,321), it's too big and it totally hides the person's face while playing the harmonica creating a bad stage presence. The plastic clamp wears out loosing its holding strength. Similar problems with Hubbard's U.S. Pat. No. (4,212,219), this harmonica holder goes back to the spring clamp method with a wind screen that has too many parts that can fail. Strand U.S. Pat. No. (4,545,277) is still using a clamp but bolts and nuts secure the clamp and the microphone is inside his device which only allows one type of microphone used for amplification. Other types of microphones that many players prefer to use wouldn't even fit in to this invention.
Objects And Advantages
The JRT Harmonica Holder addresses all the problems of the past and is able to play a harmonica and another musical instrument at the same time. First it's a small device, aesthetically perfect for stage performance. Second, it is clean looking with no rusty springs, screws, bolts, plates or rubber parts to look at. There are no moving parts to wear out except stainless set screws. There is no metal to electrically shock a person. It is adaptable to many different types of microphones and easy to clean from human saliva. It is easy to work with for the guitar player, singer, and harmonica player.